Bijuu, Gods, and Ninjas
by Hate15
Summary: The world of Naruto with powers equal to that of the Kyuubi  Rated M for language and Lemons later on  Coupling will be a luck of the hat draw. Anon reviews allowed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Well this is my first fan fiction. Beware of lemons and language :p. **_**Bijuu, Gods, and Ninjas **_**takes place in the Narutoverse in my own alternate dimension. The Bijuu are powerful but creatures just as powerful as the Kyuubi exist. "The Gods" as they are called. Sealed into scrolls and transported to the Leaf Village each one was sealed into a specific clan's child. The man who initiated these sealings is known as Hikarin. Not much is known about Hikarin, but he sealed these "gods" with the consent of the clans. Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and the extinct clan the Lees. These clans had their children sealed. And their powers have not been awoken.**

**Yet…**

Leaf village- Years prior to the Kyuubi assault

"And these sealings could cause the clans powers to become unknowingly perfect." The man who was speaking said. He was tall and imposing, at least six feet tall. He had on a large cloak and mask that covered all but his burning golden eyes, and his very body levitated and was opaque as if he wasn't there, fading in and out of existence. His name was Hikarin, the guardian of the gods.

A man stood up. "And just what the fuck are you saying exactly? That we should just sacrifice the normality of our children to get these "Gods" off your hands? IF you ask me it's a little fucked u-"

"HYUUGA!" The hokage barked at the paled eyed, black haired man. "Sit the hell down." This man was very….. different from Hikarin, the hokage wasn't intimidating in the least, Blonde hair, blue eyes, a face wrinkled by the lines of smiling. Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage looked at Hikarin interested.

"You are saying whoever these gods are sealed into will gain great power correct?" He asked genuinely curious as the the power the leaf could have.

"Indeed, but as I have stated only unborn children can be sealed with the gods." Hikarin replied knowing he had gotten a bite.

"Alright." The young hokage said to the meeting. "Who would like to volunteer one of their children for sealing?"

Slowly a few clans had their representatives raise their hands. Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, and the almost lost Lee clan had a say.

Hikarin handed each of them a scroll.

"To the Hyuuga, the goddess of Destructive Sight, Sayuri. To the Inuzuka's the god of Ferality and Beast battle, Inu-Goro. To the Aburame the god of insects, Daichi. The Akimichi receive the god of enhancements and brute force, Hibiki. And the Lees get the god of Bodily destruction, Daiki.

After he had handed each of the clan leaders their scrolls Hikarin faded the wind blowing him away.

Little did the leaf know, these gods would make them great.

**If this gets read (Please read it) I would like to get a few reviews before I update with chapter two. Lets go with 5. I should say that this will get exciting and a little steamy. Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey readers (Pfft readers yeah right). I got the 5 reviews so I'm ready for my new chapter**

**To answer the review Mazzax made the gods are only as powerful as the kyuubi in terms of what is sealed in Naruto. Believe me they are important to the growth and control of Naruto. I have picked my first coupling and intertwined the story I am going to right around it. But I'm not going to tell you yet. Evil eh?**

**After this is up I want a couple of good reviews for this before the next chapter.**

_End Author notes_

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Erupted a scream from a small training field. Where a squad of ninjas was training.

"Naruto you would think after so long with me you would stop falling for my tricks every time. Obviously I was wrong and you are an…. Idiot." Said the white haired sensei. Kakashi sighed looking at his dangling blonde students. "It's okay you two hiding is useless. Naruto can't continue if he is just going to get caught again and again." At this rate he would never be ready for the chunin exams, even if they were a good 2 years away. Zabuza Momochi was tough enough for the young ninja and Haku Yuki was…. A surprising outcome no doubt. _If only he could learn to control that enormous power_, Kakashi thought to himself.

Rustling from the bushes came as Sakura and Sasuke came out from hiding. Naruto Uzumaki, the number one unpredictable knuckle head ninja. Sakura Haruno, Smart yet completely weak and infatuated with Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha the pure emo revenge machine prodigy bent on killing his brother. Team 7 led by Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, the man with 1000 jutsu.

The team would be fine if they shaped up and learned team work, sadly the boys didn't have teamwork and Sakura was weak as all get out. Not that Naruto was anything spectacular himself but his vast amounts of chakra reserves and the kyuubi sealed within in him made him a formidable opponent. Sasuke was an Uchiha, a whole family of prodigys. Or they were. When they were still thriving they were feared for their intense stamina and great strengths. Not to mention their famous Sharingan. A force to be reckoned with indeed.

Kakashi sighed once again. _If this team doesn't start to shape up soon I might have t-_. His thoughts were cut off abruptly by a chilling sensation and a powerful kick to his head. Even as he flew several hundred feet he was ready and drew a kunai without a second thought. What he saw was new.

Naruto was raging full on in Initial Jinchuriki mode. His hair was spiked up and an orange aura glowed around him. His back had hunched his hands turning more pawlike, his face more contorted with feral appearance and the kyuubi. But the worst part to Kakashi were _the fangs and eyes_. And who could blame him? Naruto's incisors had grown out of his mouth and just a few inches under his bottom lip. And his eyes, those blood red slitted eyes that radiated pure killer intent.

Naruto charged…..

Kakashi gulped and formed a few quick handseals. "Undō enerugīāmu taihō no jutsu (1)" HE charged Naruto then punched him square in the chest. Both Kakashi and Naruto were stopped in full motion when his fist collided. Golden energies surrounded his fist and exploded.

Naruto went flying back hundreds of feet skimming and skipping off the ground and hitting rocks and trees on his way shattering them before coming at a dead stop about 2000 feet away.

Kakashi sighed _Hinata won't be happy about this_….

**A/N: I'm going ot be using Google translate for jutsu names I make up.**

**Translation: Kinetic Energies Arm Cannon: A Nin-taijutsu that takes chakra from the user and assaults with a punch. The fist gathers kinetic energies from both parties (Recveiving and delievering) and explodes out of the point of impact. The more chakra put in the stronger the attack, obviously. Kakashi used a very small amount of chakra and kinetic energy to incapitate Naruto, but it is still enough to deal damage,**

**Few more reviews readers (200 words of A/N, 511 of story) case you are wondering**

**Ciao**


End file.
